The Love Letter
by Returned
Summary: Oh gosh, not another love letter assignment!Only this time, the students have to dedicate it to someone they love! That puts Ruka and Natsume in a pinch! Someone they love? That might be hard for Mikan because she hasn't been in love. Or has she?


Hello! Another JUju production! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohayo everyone! How is everyone doing today?! I have a very WONDERFUL lesson to teach!" A blond sensei with a flouncy purple dress on greeted everyone with a HUGE grin on his face. When I say huge, I mean HUGE. It looked like you could stick 20 howalon boxes in there. 

"Ohayo sensei!" Mikan cheerfully smiled at him, while others tried to analyze him._  
_

_'What is that man thinking_?' Some students in the classroom eyed him suspiciously, others were looking worried, while **others** (cough Natsume) tried to bail. The second he and his loyal stalkers tried to set one foot out the door, it quickly close.

"Oh, no! Natsume, you MUST stay for THIS lesson!" The angered raven haired boy glared at him for a second, but returned to his seat without another word. Well...he did burn Narumi-sensei's violet hat (which was FLOODED with lace, glitter, you name it!), and Narumi-sensei just wouldn't stop grinning. The students were panicking even MORE!

_'What **was** that man thinking...' _Narumi gave a slight cough into his fist and then pointed to the students grinning even MORE widely!

"Today we are going to have to write a letter!" He stated. Sighs of relief could be heard from students everywhere...Too bad they didn't hear the rest of that before they thought that was it.

"A love letter!" Mummers could be heard from people saying stuff like, De JA vou?

"Oh..again sensei, we already did?" Mikan asked and slumped a bit because of her last results on the love letter. Narumi nodded slightly, "Yes yes," but then then once again pointed directly to the students.

"But this time is different!" He chuckled a bit before answering, "Last time your love letter had to be written to me! But now your love letter has to be written to someone you love that is NOT a teacher!" and glanced at Anna and Nonoko. They turned red and kept their faces down. After hearing sensei's words Mikan's head quickly turned to Hotaru with gleaming eyes. Narumi quickly noticed this and added at the last minute.

"Of the opposite gender." he bluntly said. Hearing these words Ruka-pyon looked over to the cheerful girl sitting on the opposite side of his best friend. Natsume noticed this and also glanced over at her, then glanced back to his manga book. Girls were squeeling,

"Oooh, I want to ask Natsume to be my "someone"!"

"He's not going to pick YOU!"

"That's right! He's going to pick ME!"

"What?! Not YOU! ME!"

"I want Ruka to write me one!"

"Me too, me too!"

"Eh?!" Mikan's head rapidly turned to Hotaru. "T-that means I can't be with Hotaru." 'Can't be with Hotaru, can't be with Hotaru..' those words echoed on her mind. She flinched a bit.

"NOOOO! HOTARUUUUUUU!!!" She jumped up in the air to embrace the person she loved, oh so much.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

A mitten that resembled a cow shot out at her. Hotaru petted the mitten with a small smile.

"Thank you." the attacker bluntly said, "I needed someone to try it out on." to the poor injured girl who had flew all the way to the other side of the classroom. Mikan got back up on her feet and rubbed her head.

"Oy, Hotaru! You meanie-Eh?" Hotaru was out of sight. Instead, there stood a large sleeping bag, in the shape of a caterpillar. "Hotaru..." the angered girl trembled when she uttered that word.

"Mikan! Please return to your seat! We are about to start!"

"Hai! Narumi-sensei!" she stuck her tongue out at the sleeping bag and retreated to her seat .

**BEEP BEEP.**

Hotaru's sleeping bag opened as Hotaru stepped out and the sleeping bag turned into a tiny mechanical caterpillar.

"Well, now that everybody is ready! I'll explain it once more! Everyone has to think of a person in mind and write a love letter to them, expressing their feelings for them! Of course I'll keep you here until you are finished! You are allowed to talk about it with the people in your around only!,and if you decide not to do it then," he looked over to Natsume, " I'll **kiss** you." Natsume glared at him and cursed once then put his manga book down.

"Of course this is a \/ERY important part of your grade." he lied, but no one noticed and passed out paper to the students. "GO!" This time, Narumi-sensei didn't leave. Of course he didn't want to miss THIS chance.

Ruka-pyon just couldn't stop himself from blushing. (we all know who HE'S going to dedicate it too! xD)

"Ruka-pyon," she noticed his reddening face and worried about him, "Daijoubu?" she stretched her head to get a good look at him. 'Oh crap.' was all Ruka could think of in his mind. 'I don't want to look up at her.' and lowered his head. Question marks popped all over her head. Lucky for Ruka, his fan girls were too into the letter to notice. He just froze in place. "Ruka-pyon? Your face is red." she tried to get a better look by leaning closer and lowering her head, but her head was suddenly grabbed before she could.

"He's fine. Just surprised about the assignment." Ruka's raven haired friend bluntly said and threw her head back to her seat.

"Itai! Natsume-baka!" she stuck her tongue out at him and tapped her chin.

"Ne ne, Ruka-pyon, who are you writing yours to?" she asked him, when she saw him raise his pencil. He quickly turned red and turned right to his paper.

"J-just a friend of mine." He stuttered.

"I see." Mikan nodded. She then looked over at Natsume staring at his paper.

"How about you, Natsume?"

"Whatever." he bluntly replied. Mikan twitched as Natsume began to write on his paper.

"Geez!" she scoffed at him and quickly turned away. 'Awww...Hotaru is so far away! I can't ask her!' the depressed browned haired girl moaned in her head and slumped and balanced her pencil on her mouth.

"Hmm...which guy is most important to me?" she muttered out loud. She thought hard. Natsume and Ruka-pyon glanced over to her for a second, then looked back at their paper. She looked over at all her "boy" friends. She thought for a second then her face suddenly lit up, 'I've got it!'

Natsume noticed her sudden mood change and muttered out to her. "Who?"

"Eh?" Mikan looked surprised for a second.

"Who is it?" he muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes off his paper. Little did they know, Ruka-pyon was eavesdropping. Mikan grinned and waved her index finger in the air.

"Che." He scoffed feeling both a bit happy by knowing that it could be him, but also iritated knowing that it could be some **other** guy and stole glances at her as she happily wrote her paper. '_Who the hell could polka dots be writing about..'_ The students were actually into putting their heart into it. Well...it was a private letter...or was it?

"Time's up!" Narumi-sensei mused as he walked around stealing looks at blushing students. He looked dumb-founded as he saw Mikan's smiling non-blushing face.

"Who'd **you** write about Mikan-chan?" Mikan pointed to herself and grinned.

"Me? Well I wrote about," People were eager to hear her answer, especially **those** people. Lucky for Yome, he knew exactly what she was about to say and smiled, "Haha nice one." he muttered into his mind.

"Ruka-pyon!" she smiled widely. Ruka turned his head to her and blushed madly. "Eh?" he uttered. Natsume just gave her a glance and closed his eyes with a _TCH_.

"And Natsume!" Natsume's eyes widened in surprise. Everyone in the classroom looked dumbfounded except for Ruka who looked a tad disappointed, but then thought it was good for them to both share her affection and smiled a bit.

"And Iinchou! Tsubasa!!!" she grinned widely. **This** is the amount of people Ruka had to share Mikan's affection with?! Ruka now didn't look a **tad** disappointed now. Natsume just chuckled a bit and muttered out, "Baka..." The whole class sweatdropped including the teacher. 'She didn't get the main point of this assignment...well...she didn't do it **wrong**' so he let her off with that. Moans could be heard from some students, mostly guys.  
"Dang, I should have done that!" They muttered. Narumi's face suddenly gleamed up with an evil look on his face.

"Heehee." he smiled and turned over to Natsume's paper. "Let's see what Natsume-KUN wrote!" Natsume made no action as Narumi picked up his paper to read to the class. All the girls kept scooting in, squeeling annoyingly. The boys were also interigued about what the mighty Natsume wrote so they all stopped chattering. Hotaru had a camera tightly gripped in her hand with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Let's see shall we?" The moment he was about to read it, it disappeared from his grip. Ashes fell out of Narumi's hands. Natsume gave him a nasty look.

"There's no way in **hell**, I'd let you read it." Disappointed sighs could be heard from everywhere in the classroom and they sat back down. Narumi also looked disappointed, but as soon as he looked at Ruka, he lit up.

"Ah well, let's see what **RUKA** wrote!" Just like that, everyone leaned in once more. As soon as Narumi reached for Ruka's paper, it burned into ashes. Ruka looked over at Natsume with the biggest thank you smile ever! Natsume just nodded. Narumi next reached for Yome's paper. Burned. Kitsuneme's? Ashes. Iinchou? Gone.(I mean his paper. xD) That went on until everyone of Narumi's victims were saved. "Yay! Thank you so much Natsume!" they yelled out to him with a huge smile on their face. Some fangirls were depressed since their "loved one" couldn't hear how oh how they loved them so. Hotaru didn't care much and went to eating crab liver and stored away her camera.

"You didn't say you had to read it, nor did you say we had to keep it." he smart-mouthed. Narumi winced a bit, but sighed in defeat. The bell rang for lunch and they were all quickly left. Mikan quickly dragged Hotaru to go quickly. "Let's go, Natsume!" he smiled. The bunny he held, suddenly hopped away to the smell of carrots. "Ah-wait!" Ruka quickly chased after it. Natsume got up from his seat only to see something in the corner of his eye.

_Natsume._ His name written in Mikan's paper. He glanced at it.

**_Natsume...he's a baka baka baka! But...He really cares about his friends. He helps me a lot and I guess I care about him a lot because whene__ver_****_ my Alice power is strongest, he's involved. _****_He's kind in his own way and..I guess that's why I lo_ve _that guy. He teases me a LOT, but I still love him._**_** This is Mikan Sakura! ** _

He just stood without a word and grabbed the letter in his hands and ripped out his part. He stuffed it in his pocket and began to walk out the door, but stopped for a second. And burned the other half of her letter. She doesn't need those people, right? and glanced at the scraps of burnt paper and ashes **his** letter had turned into and walked after Ruka.

Mikan suddenly burst into the empty classroom. "Really, that Hotaru! Telling me to get her bakagun..I wonder why she needs it?" she took the bakagun from Hotaru's desk, with a passcode of course. As she headed towards the door out she noticed her letter was missing. "Eh? Where's my letter?" She looked around her desk. "I know I put it here..." A pile of scraps of burnt paper and ashes attracted her attention on Natsume's desk. "Eh? Oh yeah..." she thought as she recalled him burning everyone's paper except hers.

"Aww I really wanted to read his paper." she giggled and started back to the classroom, when a scrap of paper on Natsume's desk was caught on the corner of her eye. It read,

_ **Mikan Sakura.**_

* * *

So? What'd you think? Fantastic? Yes yes. I don't choose who goes with Mikan. It's the AUTHOR'S job. Not mine. That's why I only make "sweet moments" that would make FANTASTIC episodes! or is it just me...BLAH! Well please review! Cause...well you've already read. xD 


End file.
